Discussion:Retour au bercail/@comment-8915167-20150110184954
Mon avis sur l'épisode : Déjà : celui-ci est bien meilleur que le précédent. Le retour des originaux, tout ce que je voulais ! J'étais limite en pleurs quand ils sont arrivés. Ils m'avaient manqué à un point inimaginable. Quinn, Puck, Santana, Britt, Artie, Mercedes et même Tina (qui ne fait pas respecter dès le début XD) la petite troupe de retour quoi. ♥ Oh oui, j'adore les newbies de cette saison. Tous. Ils sont super cute, ils ont l'air drôles et tout ça, je les aime déjà. Puis ils ont des voix à tomber par terre ! Bref. Parlons du fait que les Warblers font tous gay. Je sais pas si c'est le gel qui fait ça mais le «''we all have girlfriends» j'y crois pas une seconde, sorry. Mais ils m'ont l'air assez vieux jeu quand même hein. :( Bref, à McKinley tout le petit monde essaye de recruter pour le Glee Club. Rachel s'y prend comme un pied et les autres tombent sur le club le plus chiant et le plus fermé d'esprit du lycée. Les «''hell to the no» ''m'avaient manqué. Puis quand Sam dit «''Quinn once had sex with a Latina Lesbian» j'étais au sol. Il a sorti ça normal, tranquille. Puis quand il prend la Quinn pour partir et qui Quinn se met à rire, c'était trop mignon car ce n'était pas prévu à la base. ;___; Bon Blaine et son "dilemme" de "dois-je oui ou non permettre à une fille de rejoindre les Warblers ?" c'était bien deux minutes mais bon après voilà quoi. Puis tout ça pour rien puisqu'au final elle va à McKinley. XD Après : la discussion Kurt/Spencer. Deux homos totalement différents. Puis bon, c'est pas parce que t'es gay que t'es obligé d'intégrer le Glee Club quand même. Il est mieux dans sa tenue de foot *q* C'était drôle aussi quand tout le Glee Club est parti à la recherche de la voix mystère. Roderick qui pense qu'ils vont les frapper du coup il se met en position foetale, je me suis écroulé de rire. Mais le petit discours de Rachel et Quinn j'étais en larmes tel un fragile. Mes amours ;__________; ♥ Blaine est le seul qui soit resté gamin encore. Ca m'insupporte un peu beaucoup. Bref. Cet épisode était un beau retour aux sources je trouve, j'ai tout aimé. Parce que y'avait beaucoup de Brittana djzlefzemlfz efhz BRITTANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Et les originaux. Et quasiment pas de Klaine. Joie. Bon now les chansons/performances : ''Take On Me '': J'adooooooooore la chanson ! Elle bouge, pratiquement tout le monde a un petit moment dans la chanson donc parfait. La performance me fait sourire. J'arrive pas à m'en empêcher, voir mes bébés s'éclater comme au bon vieux temps, ça me rend fragile. ;_; ''Tightrope '': O m f g. Elle, je l'aime. Sa voix est fucking parfaite. Puis sa high note à la fin j'en ai des frissons. La performance est pas mal, franchement j'adore ! *-* ''Problem '': BORDEL. MA UNHOLY TRINITY CHERIE EST DE RETOUR A TOUT SLAY SUR CETTE CHANSON. La voix de Naya est juste magique dessus. La voix de Dianna aussi, et celle d'Heather aussi. Et Kevin. J'étais par terre. Mais avec la performance c'est encore mieux parce que bordel : j'étais en transe. Les petits moments Brittana trop mignons, la Unholy Trinity qui danse, qui est sexy moi je peux pas rester de marbre devant ça. J'ai été hétéro pendant deux minutes. C'était fucking magique. ♥ ''Mustang Sally '': Alors Roderick a une voix magnifique. J'aime beaucoup la chanson. Mais la performance avec la UT qui fait les choeurs et qui danse derrière hfjkzhf azkfhzekfhzekfhzef moi -> mort. ''Home '': CETTE CHANSON EST PARFAITE PARFAITE PARFAITE ! Mais j'aime trop. Je suis accro. Surtout au solo de Naya et au moment trompettes là omg. La performance est magnifique. Tous mes amours qui sont heureux (même si Quinn n'y est pas. BORDEL ELLE EST OU ??????). LE BISOU ESQUIMO DE BRITTANA C'ETAIT ADORABLEMENT CHOU. Par contre le Blainofsly j'étais ?????? Ils foutent quoi ici ????? Bref. J'ai pleuré. VOILOU. Maintenant j'ai hâte de voir l'épisode de la semaine pro car DEMANDE EN MARIAGE BRITTANA HAHAHAHAHAHA J EZHFZJHFZZKEHF ♥ Et qu'on aura du Quick aussi ♥♥ Oh et petit moment culte de l'épisode : «''Unlike Rachel Berry who never even knew any of our names.'' I know your name ! It's Quinn ! I'm Quinn. Liaaaaar !» Voilà ma Britt chérie dans toute sa splendeur. ♥ XD Voilà voilà.